Hogwarts Idol
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: I succumbed the the pressure and wrote an Idol fic... excuse me whilst i beat myself with a rolling pin!
1. PopRock1

Hogwarts Idol! Yes I know this has been done several times before, but I feel like jumping on the band wagon. My writers block is driving me to write shorter fics to get a better idea of how to continue my longish ones. I'm having difficulty wording them correctly or making it less of a narrative from my author's perspective. So hope you enjoy this new and shortish fic, Hogwarts Idol!

Chapter 1, out of a Hat

It was a normal Sunday evening dinner for Hogwarts. It was late January, the Easter holidays seemed so far away and Christmas seemed so long ago that the school had a dreary feeling to it. And Dumbledore had decided that he had had enough of this dreary atmosphere. He had an idea that was sure to get the school in an uproar! He stood up and waited for the customary silence to fall over the school.

"Students, we will be holding a little event for the next 7 weeks! This event is called Hogwarts Idol! The rules are simple, 10 students will be chosen by the sorting hat and you will sing and be eliminated progressively as the weeks go on. If you are chosen you cannot get out of it. Just try to sing horribly and make your classmates vote you off. And yes you other students get to vote off the singers. The top 5 finalists will be exempt from exams this year and the winner wins 100 galleons."

The students had been growing steadily louder throughout the speech but Dumbledore regained their undivided attention when the sorting hat was handed to him by professor McGonagall.

He held the hat high above his head and soon it shouted out ten names.

"SEAMUS FINNAGAN

HERMIONE GRANGER

HARRY POTTER

GINNY WEASLEY

RON WEASLEY

CHO CHANG

LUNA LOVEGOOD

ERNIE MCMILLAN

DRACO MALFOY

PANSY PARKINSON!"

"Dumbledore silenced the crowd again. "there you have it, our competitors, the first performance will be in 5 days time on Friday, please have a "pop" piece prepared for then. You may resume your meal, thank you."

As soon as he stopped talking the students began chattering again about the contest.

Harry was worried, if he sucked, the papers would have a field day. "the boy who just would not die can't sing!" he could just see the headlines…

Hermione was a bit taken aback, it was a surprise, but it was something she could handle. Her parents had made her take musical theatre lessons for 5 years, so the stage was a familiar place, but in front of her friends, this ought to be interesting.

Ron was distraught! Since when could he sing, and he had to go against Mione? He'd love to sing to her in private…hell, he'd like to do a lot of things in private, but to compete against her, he did not know how he was gonna do it. Seamus really did not care too much. But Ginny, Ginny was worried. She loved to sing, but she was afraid of singing in public, actually, more like afraid of singing in front of Harry.

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was getting a good ribbing from his peers, but his mind was elsewhere. He had to sing? He did not want to sing, but he wanted to beat potter and his dream team. Pansy was hoping she could try to impress Draco.

Ernie was the lone Hufflepuff called. So he got loads of congratulations on being picked from the hat from his house. He was looking foreword to it, just another fun thing to do, and possibly a way to get out of exams!

Cho was indifferent. singing was something she was okay at, but she really did not care much either way. 'the hat must of has a reason for picking me' she thought cheerfully. As Luna drifted off into space. Who knows if she even heard her name announced, you can hardly tell sometimes.

The over the next few days the "chosen few" were allotted certain practice times in various classrooms after classes. (A/N for the purposes of the story, electricity can be used in Hogwarts. I need it for the music.) but before they knew it, 5 days had come and left and it was the day to perform.

* * *

At dinner Friday night, about 2 hours before Showtime, Dumbledore made another announcement. "I am encouraging you performers to use props and costumes to fit the song. Or at least dress appropriately for the song. and I do think that dancing should be encouraged. I have some spell books that are good for glamour charms backstage, please help yourself and go all out.

When Showtime came, Harry was the first to go on.

He walked out and he had blonde hair, his glasses were transfigured into contacts and he was wearing a bright red loose fitting t-shirt with black stripes and holding a yellow guitar. (he had cast a spell that allowed the guitar to play itself no matter what he played) soon music to still waiting by Sum 41 started and he joined in singing and playing (sort of)

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times casino eviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say its up: to me  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whose left? To start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the sickness  
  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say its up: to me  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so  
  
What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in_

There was applause and then the school turned towards the judges. They were the 4 heads of houses, Profs Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

"Very well done!" Flitwick commented

"I agree. That song suited you well." Sprout added.

"Wonderful job Harry!" cheered McGonagall.

"stop singing through your nose Potter" was all Snape had to say.

The students cheered loudly again and he bowed and got off stage. The lights dimmed and Ron took the stage. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and his hair was a reddish brown colour. He had some magically conjured stubble on his face and was automatically greeted with catcalls from the girls. Then the music started and he grabbed the mike and all went quiet

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
And She will be loved  
And She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

The crowd erupted into cheers as Ron finished. He was given good comments by all but Snape (of course) and left the stage.

When he got off stage. He was greeted by the other contestants, but Hermione was nowhere to be found. He was REALLY hoping she had heard that.

Soon, Draco took the stage. He had on a simple black t-shirt that showed off his muscles well and blue jeans as well as a leather jacket. His hair hung free of jell in his face slightly. The music started and he took the mike. However, he did not just stand there like Ron and Harry, he communicated with the audience. Even before the vocals came in. when they did, they were blown away.

_Oh, Johnny wishes he was famous  
Spends his time alone in the basement  
With Lennon and Cobain and  
A guitar and a stereo  
  
And while he wishes he could escape this  
But it all seems so contagious  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
And a song that has no soul  
  
I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope  
And I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
Oh, I dreamed of losing faith and what she knows  
And some music hits on the foreclose  
Thinks of surgery and a new nose  
And the galleries of war  
  
And while she wishes she was a dancer  
And that she'd never heard of cancer  
She wishes God would give her some answers  
And make her feel beautiful  
  
I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope  
I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
One day, you'll have to let it go  
You'll have to let it go  
No...  
One day, you'll stand up on your own  
You'll stand up on your own  
  
Remember losing hope  
Remember feeling low  
Remember all the feelings and the day they stopped  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
  
We are (one day), we are all innocent  
We are all innocent (you'll have to let it go)  
We are, we are (you'll have to let it go, no..)  
  
We are (one day), we are all innocent  
We are, we are (you'll stand up on your own)  
We are, we are all innocent (you'll stand up on your own..)  
  
We are, we are all innocent_

Applause sounded and Draco received a standing ovation from Snape, as Snape recieved a sharp elbow in the ribs from McGonagall. But even the other judges had difficulty finding much fault.

Once again, the crowd cheered and Draco left the stage being replaced with seamus

A faster beat came on and he bagan to sing.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, can i come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hng by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I;ve waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

The crowd was half laughing and half cheering at the end. And obscure song, but a well done song about a MILF (in the perspective of the singer it is a Mom I Wanna F&$%!) is always good.

This was commented on by Flitwick between fits of hysterical laughter. Professor sprout thought it was a little vulgar but even snape found it kind of funny. He actually giggled!

After him, Ernie came up and did a lavish…maybe too lavish performance of Michael Jackson's "thriller" He received applause, but nothing compared to the first 3, but now, it was time for the girls.

Hermione was first. She had used a similar charm to what Harry did with his guitar, but she did it with a magically conjured 10 foot Steinway concert grand piano (A/N it is my dream to own one) soon she started playing a happy sounding tune, before long, she started singing. When she did, the lights came up to Hermione in a short brown suede skirt and a long flowing faded pink peasant top. She had straightened her hair and made it darker. Needless to say, Ron's jaw dropped. Next came the puddle of drool, you get the picture. However let us not forget the song.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight._

The music faded and it was replaced with cheers. Hermione was given good reviews by the judges and soon left the stage. Being replaced with Ginny. Her hair hung loose, but pin straight and down to her breasts. She wore heavyish eyeliner and was wearing a white collared t-shirt with a tie with several pins in it. She had cropped gloves without fingers on one hand and a wristband on the other. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of converse high tops.

She grabbed the mike off its stand as a guitar bagan to sound through the hall

She took the mike off it's stand and began to jump around the stage to the music, just letting herself go.

_hey..uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
  
what i like about you  
you really know how to dance  
when you go  
up  
down jump around  
talk about true romance  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
  
hey uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
never wanna let you go  
you know you make me feel alright  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
you you you  
thats what i like about you..._

The crowd erupted into cheers. Ron stood there with his mouth wide open. Who knew his little sister had it in her?

The Judges appeared to enjoy the performance and soon she was replaced with Cho. Her hair was longer, she was wearing a brown fedora and a matching brown and gold v-neck with a bown courderoy skirt. She soon began to sing

_alalalalalalala ohhhh ohh yeah  
  
You walk up to me and say  
"Feel like I know you baby"  
And then take a sip of your cherry coke now  
Now who drinks a cherry coke?  
Maybe you're nervous, I see that bead of sweat  
Dancin' on your cheek  
Your words are like cheap champagne  
I get the point but it's much too sweet  
  
I'm so tired of the dance  
This carousel of superficial conversation  
Gets me nowhere...  
  
So you can see my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
Yeah everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
lalala lalana nanana nana na naaa  
  
Now who can read the mind  
Of the red-headed girl next door (mm)  
Or the taxi driver who just dropped you off or the  
Or the classmate that you ignore  
Don't assume everything on the surface is what you see  
'Cause that classmate just lost her mother  
And that taxi-driver's got a Ph.D  
  
I'm so tired of the fear that  
Weighs us down with wrong assumptions  
Of broken hearts and natural function  
  
So you can see my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart (your heart)  
  
lalalala lalala ladada da da da  
  
So dig deep (dig deep)  
Deeper than the image that you see (dig deep)  
Lift the vail and let your true self breathe (dig deep)  
And show the world the beauty underneath (she kills this note, haha)  
  
See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
That could break your heart baby  
Everybody's got a story, oh yeah  
lalala nanana lala nanana  
lalala nanana nanana...._

The crowd gave a polite applause, poor girl, ginny was NOT the act to follow. The judges were nice, but had suggested that she pick a song better suited to her voice.

Next was Luna, she had bright pink hair down to her waist and was wearing very punked out clothing.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear?  
  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to here._

The crowd was shocked to begin with, but then again, this WAS Luna, soon they come to their senses enough to applaud. The judges gave her credit got her creativity.

the last to preform as Pansy. Soon a slow song started and she was singing in a low soulful contralto.

_(What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
but you still can't let go?)  
I was naive, your love was like candy  
artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from  
Yeaah...  
I need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
get away, walk away, walk away. . .  
I should have known that I was used for amusement(for amusement)  
Couldn't see through the smoke,  
It was all an illusion  
Now I've been licking my wounds,(licking my wounds) but the venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner (prisoner)  
Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
Oh, I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn,  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
To walk away from  
yeahh...  
I need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
Every time I try to grasp for air  
I am smothered in despair  
It's never over, over, oh oh. . .  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,  
I let out a silent prayer. . .  
Let it be over, oh. . .  
Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more (oooh)  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true, each beat reminds me of you  
It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
Oh, I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
To walk away from  
yeaahh...  
dying... oooh...  
i said...  
need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
get away, walk away, walk away [repeat]  
(mmm)  
Only thing I need to do  
Is walk away from you_

The applause was loud, probably because nobody expected that whiny speaking voice of pansy's to be this… emotional. The judges looked upon her favourably. And soon she was joined onstage by the other contestants.

Dumbledore joined them and announced that the other students were to vote for the next week and there would be an opportunity at every meal.. soon the hall was emptied and the students went back to bed.

(A/N sorry if this and the next chappie seem long and seem to drone on with little depth. The depth will come when we get down to 6 kids. Please vote in your reviews for who you think should stay but keep in mind I have the whole thing written already in my head, I know the plot, so :P but anyway, I want your input for reference. The next chapters will have more from the judges when there are less kids.)


	2. PopRock2

A/N thank you for the mostly positive reviews. And yes I knew already the this was not an original idea, but I thought I had expressed that in my summary… oh well.

By the way, the songs preformed were (for those of you that asked)

Harry-still waiting by sum41

Ron- she will be loved be maroon5

Draco- innocent by our lady peace

Seamus- Stacy's mom by fountains of Wayne

Ernie- Thriller by Michael Jackson

Hermione- a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton

Ginny- what I like about you, as done my lillix (yes I know that it has been done before by another group, but I thought Ginny sounded a bit like the girls from Lillix in my head so :P

Cho- Everybody's got a story by Amanda Marshall

Luna- Just a girl by No Doubt

Pansy- Walk away by Christina Aguliera

By the way I really appreciate the ideas for songs and such, but I've made a few things kinda centralish- to the romantic part so sorry, Ron is not gonna sing the art of Losing, but you are right it is a good song! And I will have them sing duets in the show after this one.

Just so you all know if you wanna suggest something, here are the upcoming categories not including the performance in this chapter.

Duets

Jazz

Love ballad

Country (don't kill me)

Own choice.

Keep those reviews coming! I'll put the names to the songs used this time at the bottom of the chapter!

Chapter 2

The next morning students lined up madly to cast their votes, meals remained this way until Friday. The contestants were told that they were to prepare an act even if they were not in the next round. This one would be another rock/pop evening.

Ginny and Hermione were talking at lunch the day of the performance. They were discussing what they were planning. When Ginny revealed her act to Hermione, she nearly fell off her chair.

"do you think Ron's gonna have a heart attack?" Ginny asked.

"yeah, maybe just a little one" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Well he'd probably prefer if you did it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon herms. You see how he looks at you."

"he looks at me normally! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"riiight, lets just see if you're singing the same tune after tonight. You know how we have to sit in the audience when we're done singing?"

"yes"

"well if both of you get in tonight, then you can watch him. You're going before him."

"what does that have to do with anything?"  
"maybe he'll sing to you!"

"yeah, right."

"whatever Mione."

At this moment the boys walked in so the conversation ended abruptly.

* * *

That night Dumbledore gathered the contestants on stage. "as youall know, last week we had some amasing performances. A hand to all our contestants! .:applause:. Okay, now for the announcement you've been waiting for. Ernie, Cho, I'm sorry, you've not made it to this round. Please, a round of applause for Ernie and Cho .:more applause:. Now, on with the show!"

The stage was emptied and soon the lights dimmed. A few moments later, Pansy stepped out onto the stage. She was dressed very similarily to what ginny had worn last week, but a different song began to play.

_i'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always gotta gotta be me and free  
right or wrong  
here we are_

_well i've heard it all before and im tired of the lies  
i tried  
i wont compromise  
your a thousand miles away  
draining under the flooded veins  
take away the strain_

_i don't think that you know  
i'm about to let you go  
before i put you away  
one more thing i've got to say_

_i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i'm sick of you again  
i'm thinkin' no oh  
i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i've fallin' behind  
dont wanna go under admind again  
and i just wanna say  
so go on_

_i have thrown it all away  
reachen over the cloud today  
and im on the way  
cast my shadows on the side  
creepin over into the sky  
shining brighter  
i feel alive_

_i don't think you know  
i'm about to let you go  
before i put you away  
one more thing i've got to say_

_i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i'm sick of you again  
i'm thinkin no oh  
i'm not sorry  
and i dont wanna worry  
i've fallin behind  
don't wanna go under admind again  
and i just wanna say _

_i'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always gonna gon be me and free  
carry on  
run along  
i scream by you to record what you do  
i'm tired and through with you  
livin' on  
with you gone_

_i don't think you know  
i'm about to let you go  
before i put you away  
one more thing i've got to say_

_i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i'm sick of you again  
i'm thinkin' no oh  
i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i've fallin' behind  
don't wanna go under admind again  
and i just wanna say _

_i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i'm sick of you again  
i'm thinkin' no oh  
i'm not sorry  
and i don't wanna worry  
i've fallin' behind  
don't wanna go under admind again  
and i just wanna say _

_stop  
go on_

_stop  
go on_

The audience applauded and the judges approved, however, there were whispers of her copying Ginny's act from last week.

Soon Luna took the stage She had Long black straight hair and was wearing a black bodysuit. She had dark gothic makeup and her skin looked paler than usual.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
no colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
  
I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
with flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
like a new born baby it just happens every day  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it's heading into black  
maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black  
  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby  
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
my love will laugh with me before the morning comes  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted black, oh  
black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted from the sky  
painted, painted, painted black oh baby  
painted painted, painted black_

Luna received applause and the judges told her that they enjoyed her use of creativity.

Next to take the stage was Ginny. She was wearing a long trench coat and scary looking stilletto boots. Her hair was blonde and doen her back with the occasional black streak in it. Soon, the music began and she soon shed her coat revealing a black and yellow triangle top and matching yellow chaps and a pair of black panties in plain view. Another voice, a male one, was sounding out of nowhere, but nobody paid it no mind. Every boy in the room had something else on his mind. Backstage, Ron had fainted.  
  
_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)....  
  
Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
Random male voice: (Ginny is dancing currently)  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what_

The crowd erupted in uproarious applause. But the judges were slightly horrified, except Snape, he enjoyed that performance a little too much…

The next on stage was Hermione. She had known Ginny's act would be hard to follow, so she decided to go a different route

She, dressed mainly in white, she had on a white lace top along with a white bra that was clearly visable trough the top. Her skirt was white with several layers of ripped fabric making up the body of the skirt. Her face had semi gothic makeup and her hair was actually long, smooth, black and wavy. She had decided to make her eyes ice blue for this. She was barefoot. Scattered at her feet were paper flowers and the backdrop to the stage went purple. As she started to sing, the flowers at her feet started to float, the more intense the song became, the more violent and intense the spinning of the flowers became also.

Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Paper flowers  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah paper flowers  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as  
They're falling tell a story  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear  
Of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah paper flowers  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah paper flowers

Hermione's applause almost equalled Ginny's and the judges certainly preferred this song. The flowers followed her offstage and soon Seamus took the stage. He has dressed in normal muggle clothes and soon began to sing.

_She paints her nails  
And she don't know he's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair his dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the walls  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her  
  
Her Boyfriend he don't know anything about her needs  
He's too stoned Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see  
  
She's just the flavor of the weak  
  
It's friday night and she's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
She's dressed to kill but the TV's on  
He's conected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the walls  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favourite songs  
  
Her Boyfriend he don't know anything about her needs  
He's too stoned Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see  
_

_Her Boyfriend he don't know anything about her needs  
He's too stoned Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see _

_Her Boyfriend he don't know anything about her needs  
He's too stoned Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see_

_Her Boyfriend he don't know anything about her  
He's 2-stoned , he's 2-stoned  
He's 2-stoned , he's 2-stoned  
I wish that I could make her see!!! _

_She makes me weak!  
_

Applause sounded …yadayadayada… and the judges agreed that this was a good song for his voice but that he needed to be more creative and better with connecting with the audience.

Next on stage was Draco. He was dressed in semi-grunge-semi-punk clothing and started to sing and move around the stage to the music, not just taking the mic everywhere with him, but the stand as well.

_Load up on guns bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored, self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
  
hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay  
  
I'm worst at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end  
  
hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay  
  
(Draco picks up a guitar and starts soloing)_

_And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low _

_hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay  
  
A denial A denial A denial _

_A denial A denial A denial _

_A denial A denial A denial._

When the music faded out, the applause was HUGE. The judges applauded him for his amazing (though enchanted) guitar solo. And soon he left the stage.

Soon Ron came out in normal muggle attire, t-shirt and Jeans. Nothing too spectacular. With a guitar. Red with a white pick guard. He stood up to the mike and started to sing, but as soon as his eyes met Mione's in the front row, they never left hers.

_Go!!  
  
So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_ (winks at Hermione)  
  
_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea  
_

The applause was huge, but Hermione was frozen to her seat. He had done an awesome job, yes. But he winked at her, he looked at her…

The judges (except Snape) loved the performance. And soon Ron exited the stage. Harry came on soon after with similar attire to Ron. (A/N I know, repetitive, but I did not realise until after I picked the sings that none of those bands have very unique images.) and stood up and simply started to sing (he had hoped the simplicity of this would be powerful enough)

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Harry does a guitar solo  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

Soon the music faded and Harry was applauded and Judged, the contestants lined up and were given one last round of applause. It was announced that this time, the voted would need to be in by the next night, because the contestants would be doing duets in the next week and they needed to know who would need to be in it so they could be paired up.

(A/N crappy chapter, I know, but oh well, it's my way of relieving stress. So it does not hav to sound good, jut make me feel better!

The songs this time were

Pansy- Sick as dony by Lillix

Luna- Paint it black (it's been done by other people before but for interest's sake, lets just say it was Vanessa Carlton's version.)

Ginny- Dirrty as done by Christina Aguliera

Hermione- Imaginary as done by evanescence

Seamus-Flavour of the weak as done by American Hi-Fi

Draco- Smells Like Team Spirit as done by Nirvana

Ron- Are you gonna be my girl as done by Jet

And Harry- Someday as done by Nickelback


	3. Duets

The next evening at dinner, Dumbledore stood up and announced the eliminations from the contest. They were Pansy and Seamus. They received a polite applause. After this, the sorting hat was brought out and the names of the remaining contestants were placed into a hat and they were divided up into pairs.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" at this, both blushed simultaneously. They had to sing a duet together… 'Maybe a love song' Ginny thought dreamily as Harry sat next to her and started to ask her about what they should sing, both of their faces still flushed.

"Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood!" 'crap, I have to work with the loony bird!' Draco thought unhappily. Luna was just kind of looking dreamily off into space…

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" the hat boomed. This conclusion was reached a few moments ago by the process of elimination, but Ron's ears were still bright red.

"so what should we sing Ron?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, any ideas?"

"well I know this one song that was done by Santana and Michelle Branch, but she does all the singing. but we could split up the verses and stuff."

"sounds good"

"great! I'll lend you my cd player and headphones and I'll split up the verses tonight okay?"

"Alright Tomorrow's Sunday, so we can practice then. Flitwick let me use the charms class the last few weeks. Meet you after breakfast okay?"

"Sure! I'll be there. But I have to go, I need to start working on the lyrics. See ya later. I'll put the CD player in your room."

And with that she left

The next day Hermione and Ron were practicing. They had decided to put in some dance moves along with this song because it had a bit of a Latin feel to it. But in the instrumental break, they had to dance, closely…. Really closely. It made Hermione's heart race… until Ron stepped on her foot and snapped her back to reality.

Ron was anxious, he was hoping Hermione would not notice how bright red he was when they were dancing. God how he wanted to kiss her, especially at this one part. He dips her and they re so close they almost kiss, and he almost drops her from nervousness.

'Merlin, what sbould I do now? Is he gonna kiss me, or just stare at me like that!' Hermione thought nervously as she and ron locked eyes, their faces inching closer and closer together. The entrance for their singing came in, but they missed it, to preoccupied wondering what the other was thinking and hoping that the other would kiss them.

Ron was almost ready to put his lips to hers, but before he got the chance…

"Hey Guys! Time's up! Flitwick said we got the room from now till dinner!" Harry shouted at the pair of them as they reluctantly separated.

"Ginny, we need to talk" Hermione whispered to her as she and Ron left the room. 'what just happened?' she asked in her head. Soon she and Ron had reached the common room and they went into their own dorms and finished up whatever homework they had neglected over the weekend due to practicing.

Meanwhile, back at he charms class, Harry and Ginny were still debating what they should do for a song.

"I really don't listen to too many duets. But what about "broken" by Seether, featuring Amy Lee.

"well, since we should start practicing SOMETHING and it's something we both know… sure."

"So what should we do about costumes?"

"have you seen the video?"

"yes, but it was awhile ago, last summer at the dursleys."

"here" Ginny pulled out her wand and projected what she could remember of the video onto a blank wall.

"my hair will NEVER be that Long!"

"tough luck harry! You suggested it thi song, unless you have any better ideas?"

"fine, but as soon as the night is through the hair is GONE!"

"fine with me!"

"Sp what are we doing for an act?"

"what do you mean?"

"Harry, the difference between how you and I did our acts is that you just stood on the stage and let your talent come through, I communicated with the audience not only through eye contact but through movement as well."

"I'm not sure I can do that just yet…"

"okay, we can work with that… how about we imitate the video kinda. You can be sitting playing a chamed guitar, when my harmony comes on, I will appear from somewhere near you and you act oblivious to my presence… kinda like a whole why-won't-this-throught-leave-my-head-maybe-if-I-ignore-it-it-will-go-away. Kinda deal."

"I can see that…I guess…"

"heeheehee…black angel wings…"

"why did I have a feeling that you would like that idea?"

"because you know me so well"

"Not as well as I'd like" Harry muttered… a little too loudly

"what?" Ginny asked

"oh… n-nothing."

"aright… anyway, lets get to practicing."

Meanwhile in the potions classroom…

"there is NO WAY I'm singing that!" Draco raged

"well unless you can come up with a better idea, we're doing it!"

"I'm not going to pretend to be in love with you, even for the sake of this competition."

"so you want to be beaten by harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at singing too?" Luna knew she had hit a nerve… the trio and Ginny beat Draco at about everything, and it was no secret that that that pissed him off to no end.

"FINE!"

"Alright then. So we're singing 'Come what May' as done my Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor."

"So what about the choreography?" Draco asked

"I dunno. What about it?"

"firstly, are we singing to each other or to the audience?"

"I think each other would be more convincing." Luna answered

"true, but in that case, how will we act and re-act?"

"hm… well we can just sing to each other, wing it that way."

"but there is a longish pause near the end that could cause a problem. We can't just stand there looking like idiots"

"Draco, what are you suggesting?"

"A stage kiss. As far as I can see, it may be the only conceivable way to beat Golden Boy, Mudblood, Weasel, and Weaselette."

"Good point. The hat knew what it was doing putting them together. It's obvious that there is chemistry in both of those teams! We just ended up getting screwed in the end."

"Yeah, so you agree?"

"yes, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"lets not practice that part…"

Draco laughed at this." Sure, no problem"

Finally Friday rolled around. The whole school was buzzing with talk of the upcoming performances. When the time did come, there was still complaining backstage

"HARRY! You could at least TRY to co-operate!"  
"Sorry Gin, but I really don't want long hair!"

"Well tough cookies, because you have it… but you would think having longer hair would make yours easier to manage." She spat at him.

"Whatever… oh well, were on in 5, I'll try to deal with the hair while you get yourself ready."

"Okay" At this, Ginny ran off to change, but most importantly, to don her black angel wings!

They met up again as Dumbledore announced their number. On the stairwell leading to the stage, They were cramped in a very tight spot until the lights dimmed, before they did though, Harry turned to ginny, who was lined up behind him. "Good Luck Gin!" he whispered as he gave Her a soft peck on the lips. Just then, the lights were killed and they were forced to run to their positions.

Ginny's heart and mind were racing. 'what was that for??' she thought anxiously as she ran to her place behind the chair Harry was on.

Harry started singing. His hair was long, past his shoulders, and black. He had a lip ring and was wearing all black. He had magically charmed the guitar in his hand to play the song and he was sitting in the spotlight on a chair.

(A/N letters in **Bold** are the guy singing, in _Italic_ the girl is singing. **_Bold italic_** is the equivalent to both singing simultaneously, possibly in harmony. This will be the case with all of the duets in this chapter.)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

(At this point, Ginny appeared, wearing black pants, a white, sleeveless, one-shoulder top, and of course, black angel wings. she came from behind the chair, looking over Harry)  
**_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_**

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Ginny walks away from Harry into the darkness and a spotlight comes up on her standing alone, looking into the audience.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain **away **_(Harry comes over to Ginny, placing a hand on her shoulder, she acts as if she does not know he's there.)_  
There's so much left to learn, **and no one left to fight **  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _(Ginny moves away from Harry, they are broken into two separate spotlights again.)  
  
**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _**  
  
**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_**

They were applauded by the crowd. And they took their bows, before turning to the judges.

"Amazing job guys! What did you think Flitwick?" McGonagall asked

"it's good to see that you certainly were not wasting your time in my class practicing. right Sprout?"

"I agree"

"I don't" Snape said coldly. "I think that it did not feature Harry's voice well, if that's even possible"

"Well, we all disagree with you, Severus. Good job Harry, pay no attention to him, he's being a git!" McGonagall said.

Backstage, Luna and Draco were going trying to get into a good acting mode. In other words… they were staring at each other. It all started when Draco said "if we have to act like we're in love, lets try to at least get into that mindset ."

"How would you suggest we do that?" Luna asked.

"well, how do you think when you're in love?"

"um… well you can find it hard to stop thinking of the person, to stop seeing them in your minds eye."

"okay… so why don't we try staring at each other." Draco suggested.

"Are you suggesting that you can fall in love by staring at someone?"

"No, I'm suggesting that it can help you to fake it."

After this, they just stared, until the applause signalling the end of Harry and Ginny's act sounded.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Draco said.

"Yeah, we'd better got going"

"Break a leg!"

"You to!" Luna whispered back.

They got onstage and the lights dimmed slightly. Luna and Draco were seen onstage, Draco in a white button-up shirt, and brown pants, Luna however, was in a Long Red Dress, her hair a brighter shade of Red than Ginny's natural colour. When the music started, Draco took Luna's hand in his, gasing into her eyes as he sung to her. 'screw my reputation, I NEED to beat Potter! And besides, when she dresses normally, she looks cute… wait what am I thinking???' Draco thought to himself before he began to sing.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling Me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring,

But I'll love you, until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I'll love you _(I'll love you)_

Until the end of time

Come what may,

come what may

I will love you _(I belong to you)_

(Luna gazes into Draco's eyes, singing to him directly.)

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

(Draco moves foreword until their lips meet, there was a collective gasp from the audience, and though neither would admit it, there was a definite spark between them, they almost missed their entrance, but Luna kept her head enough to back away from him. They just made their cue and started singing.

****

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

The music faded and everyone applauded. It was a very unexpected performance, but well done nonetheless.

"Bravo!" Commented Professor Flitwick loudly.

"Yes, Lovely job dears!" professor sprout said enthusiastically.

"good job you two, but I would have suggested a different song, it did not really seem to reflect any kind of real emotion." McGonagall said

Snape just looked discussed… how could Draco kiss Loony??

Meanwhile… backstage

"OW! Ron that was my foot!"

"Sorry, Mione, I'm just a little nervous."

"S'ok, better here than onstage."

"Goodpoint… hey, speaking of onstage… shouldn't we have gone onstage by now…"

"Crap, I hear clapping! C'mon, lets go!"

And with that, they ran onstage and took their positions.

Hermione was in a pinkish-red wrap top with black lace trim, as well as a flowing black shirt that went to her mid thigh, Ron was in a Black silk shirt and black pants, his red hair flaming from beneath a fedora atop his head. They took their positios at microphones about a metre apart from each other.

Tell me  
Just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now  
I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
**_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of ..._**  
  
**Love is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine  
Instead of this cold lonely sea  
So pleased baby  
Try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't saying goodbye  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store**  
  
**_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love_**  
  
**You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me**  
_You guide me  
Divide me  
Into me_

(this was the instrumental break, as they danced the movements came flowing to them, until they got to the dip, then Ron got caught up in the moment… don't ask what he was thinking, because he was not thinking! But he leaned in and kissed her, as she kissed back (after she recovered from shock as it was replaced with joy) they broke apart soon enough to make it look like it was a part of the act, Ron stood Hermione on his feet before they broke into song again.)  
  
**So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more? **  
_Cause right now  
I'm dying outside the door of your loving store_  
  
_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that_  
**It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat**  
_A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain_  
**I'm telling you my babe**  
**_It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Let's play the game of love_**  
  
**_Roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
In this game of love  
I'm out here on my own_**

(A/N thank you to Lady Ladreniel for suggesting this song, I split up the duet, but thanks to you, I have a newfound addiction to Santana!)

Hermione was not sure what was louder, the cheering when they kissed or the applause after the song, but she really did not care… she can't even remember what the judges said, she was too dizzily happy!

Soon they were joined onstage by the other contestants and were given one last round of applause and told that the next week they would be told to sing Jazz.


	4. Jazz

For Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, these next few days seemed to just fly by. Ron and Hermione were still confuzzled over what to do since their onstage kiss. Harry and Ginny however, were flirting rather openly. Then, on Tuesday, Harry approached Ron about it.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I wanna talk to you about your sister"

"I kinda saw this coming"  
"And you're not mad?"

"Harry, why would I be? You're my best mate, and besides from knowing better than anyone else what I will do to the poor bastard that hurts her, I trust you, And I know you care about her, so go for it, by all means. You have my blessing"

"Wow, Ron! Thanks! You have no idea what this means to me."  
"Think I do…"  
"You talking about 'Mione?"  
"Yeah…"

"Well good luck with that, but I have to go, I'm gonna ask Ginny in my song this Friday, it's 'Fly Me To The Moon'"

"nice idea, well good luck Harry!" Ron said as Harry turned the corner of the hallway. Then Ron heard a strange rustling coming from the inside of a door just a few feet away from him. He decided to investigate. He opened the door and out tumbled Luna with a very shocked Draco still in the closet!

"Weasley! Luna…I mean Looney and I were just… taking inventory on the janitorial supplies for Filch. Prefect business you know…"

"Yes I do know, Malfoy, and I also know that Luna's not a prefect! What did you do to her?"

"RON! He did nothing, I started it! So leave us alone!"  
"YOU started it?" Ron stared at Luna, shocked.

"Yes Ron, I did!"

"But how did this happen?"

"Well…ya see… we kinda enjoyed our stage kiss a little too much…" Luna stammered.

"What Luna is trying to say is that after working closely together for a week, we kind of… bonded" explained Draco.

"Luna, I'm very surprised to say the least, you may be good friends with my sister, but you're not my sister, so I can't kill him or anything, so all I can say is just take care of yourself okay?"

"Don't worry Ron, I will. Dracos a good guy, I'll be fine."

Just as Ron turned to leave, Draco called after him. "Hey Weasley! Thanks for not beating the snot out of me"

"Your welcome, but be warned, hurt her, And I'll see to it that they will have to feed you through a tube"

"Understood"

* * *

Not soon enough, Friday was upon them. It had been a general consensus that they no longer had to appear in any kind of costume, just to appear appropriate to whatever genre.

Before they started, it was announced that out of all of them, Luna did not make the cut, but it was close, she was only off by three votes.

First to perform was Draco. He was in a black collared shirt and black pants. He was wearing an olive green tie. He stood up to the mike and the lights dimmed slightly as the music began to play

It begins to tell, round midnight, round midnight

I do pretty well, till after sundown

Suppertime I'm feeling sad

But it really gets bad, round midnight

Memories always start, round midnight round midnight

Haven't got the heart, to stand these memories

When my heart is still with you

And round midnight knows it too.

When some quarrel we had needs mending

Does it mean that our love is ending?

Darling I need you, lately I find

You're still in my heart and I'm out of my mind.

Let our love take wing, some midnight, round midnight

Let the angels sing for all eternity

Let our love be safe and sound

When old midnight comes around.

The applause was huge. Nobody expected that he could sing that low and that well. The judges thought so too. (he being the only Slytherin received good comments from everyone.)

Soon, Ginny stepped out in a dark blue satin dress, it went down to the floor but it just barely showed her blue with rhinestone strappy heels. Her red hair shone in the spotlight and flowed loose down her back.

She stepped up to the mike and began a slow and sultry melody.

What good is melody? What good is music? If it ain't posessin' something sweet.

It ain't the melody. It ain't the music

There's something else that makes the tune complete.

Suddenly the tune picked up speed and she took the mike off it's stand

It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing.

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

It don't mean a thing, all you gotta do is sing

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

It doesn't matter if it's sweet or hot.

Just give that ribbon everything you got.

It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

What good is melody? What good is music? If it ain't posessin' something sweet.

It ain't the melody. It ain't the music

There's something else that makes the tune complete.

It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing.

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

It don't mean a thing, all you gotta do is sing

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

It doesn't matter if it's sweet or hot.

Just give that ribbon everything you got.

It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

Doowaa doowaa doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa Doowaa.!

It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing!

The cheering had started before she had even stopped singing. Ginny was flushed but looked happy… she knew she had nailed it! Even Snape had difficulty coming up with anything negative to say. So he just stayed silent. Soon Ginny exited the stage and took her seat in the front.

Harry was up next He was in a white shirt with a Black tie, and black pants. (A/N Sorry Steph, I decided against the band vest, I though it would take away from his performance.)

He stepped up to the mike and as the intro started to play he began speaking.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you. Will you go out with me?" but before she could answer, the intro had ended ad he started to sing.

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for all I worship and adore

In other words please be true

in other words I love you.

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for all I worship and adore

In other words please be true

in other words I love you.

When he stopped singing, Ginny ran on stage to him and jumped into his arms, accepting his offer to be his girlfriend. The kissed, but then remembered that the chances were that Ron was watching an he was more than likely gonna kill Harry if they snogged onstage. The judges congratulated the two of them and complemented Harry on his singing, Snape was kinda quiet… (I think he had taken a liking to Ginny after her performance of dirrty!)

Next onstage was Hermione. She was in a thigh length black halter droopy neck dress that shimmered as she moved in the spotlight. Her hair was up in a French twist and she had black lace gloves on that went just to her wrists. She took the mike and started to sing.

That certain night, the night we met

There was magic abroad in the air!

There were angels dining at the Ritz

And a nightingale sang in Berkley square

I may be right I may be wrong

But I'm perfectly willing to swear

That when you turned and smiled at me

A nightingale sang in Berkley square

That moon that lingered over London town

Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown

How could he know we two were so in love?

The whole darn world seemed upsidown

The streets of town were paved with stars

It was such a romantic affair!

And as we kissed and said goodnight

A nightingale sang in Berkeley square.

This heart of mine, beat loud and fast

Like a merry-go-round at a fair

For we were dancing cheek to cheek

when a nightingale sang in Berkley square.

When dawn came stealing up all gold and blue

To interrupt our rendezvous

I still remembered how you smiled and said

'was that a dream? Or was it true?"

Our homeward step was just as light

As the tap dancing feet of Astair!

And like an echo far away

A nightingale sang in Berkley square

I know 'cause I was there

That night in Berkley square.

There was silence until the music faded, kinda like the audience was letting it soak in, then suddenly the pause was over and everyone was cheering!. This was by far the best job she had done! The judges were blown away. Giving comments like "wow" and "I'm not sure I can criticize that!" Soon she exited the stage and joined Harry and Ginny in the audience to watch Ron.

The lights were cut and soon faded back on Ron was silhouetted, a slow beat came up and he started singing quietly.

like the beat beat beat of the tum tum, when the jungle shadows fall

Like the tick tick tock of a stately clock as it stands against a wall

Like the drip drip drop of the raindrops when the summer shower is through

So a voice inside me keeps repeating you, you, you.

Then the music picked up and you could see him in full light. He was in a well tailored dark grey pinstripe suit and a matching dark grey fedora. His red hair was slicked back, but you only saw in on the occasion he decided to flip his fedora, just for fun! Hermione's jaw dropped 'damn he cleans up good!' was the first thought in her head.

Night and day, you are the one

Only you beneath the moon and under the sun

Weather near to me or far

It's no matter darling where you are

I'll think of you

night and day

Day and night

Why is it so?

This longing for you follows me wherever I go

In the roaring traffic's boom

In the silence of my lonely room

I think of you

Night and day

Night and day

Under the height of me

There's an oh such a hungry yearning

Burning inside of me

And it's torment won't be through

'till you let me spend my life making love to you

Day and night

Night and day!

Night and day, you are the one

Only you beneath the moon and under the sun

Weather near to me or far

It's no matter darling where you are

I'll think of you

night and day

Under the height of me

There's an oh such a hungry yearning

Burning inside of me

And it's torment won't be through

'till you let me spend my life making love to you

Day and night

Night and day!

For the last chorus of the song Ron was staring directly at Hermione. Who was blushing furiously 'is he meaning to do that?' she was thinking to herself so frantically she completely missed the judges spiel on his song… but soon enough she and the other singers were called up onstage again for their bows and to announce that the next week would be Love ballads.

* * *

(A/N sorry fot the slow update, i've just been nusy with school and band. but i'm doing my best to keep writing!)


	5. Love ballads

The school was abuzz the next day with chatter about the last night. Harry and Ginny were DATING? Finally much! Not to mention that now there was rumours about Draco and Luna, but so far, none had been certifiably proven. (Ron promised to keep him mouth shut and Draco and Luna had kept quiet, people were guessing because of how they would act to each other) The constant rumours about Ron and Hermione were still running rampant but neither paid it no mind. They had heard these rumours since 4th year, but even then, Hermione wanted them to be true (Ron always denied it and Hermione had never asked him)

Despite the rumours, Draco wanted to actually ask Luna out… he decided to take a page out of Potter's book, as her when onstage, but he needed to find the perfect song. He found it when Millicent and Pansy were playing a song in the dungeons. They had just finished watching a wand projection of a sappy movie called "A walk to Remember" and then were listening to the soundtrack when he heard it… 'Perfect' he thought happily 'I hope she likes it!' he was not seen too much that week, he had locked himself in a room in the dungeons practicing. Luna did not seem to mind the lack of visit's to the broom closet, she was helping Ginny practice her song.

Ron was nervous he kept trying to pour his heart out to Mione on stage while performing, but when she was around, she acted normal, like none of it had ever happened. It was bothering him, he wanted to know if he was getting through to her. There was only one thing to do!

Talk to Ginny,

He saw her in the hallway after dinner, she was walking back to the common room with Harry.

"Hey! Gin! Can we talk?" Ron called down the hallway.

Gin stopped and waited for him to catch up "what is it bro?"

"I wanna talk about 'Mione"

"Oh, okay"

"Umm, can we talk alone?"

"Sure, Hey Harry, I'll meet you in the common room later. So Ron, what is it?"

"Does she like me?"

Ginny paused "Well… that was direct."

"Well I want a direct answer to a direct question."

"Well, I can't give you one"

"Why not?"

"because I don't really know for sure."

"Oh" Ron replied dejectedly.

"Ron, I'd love to help you, but right now, the best advice I can give is to just do what you're doing now, the constant obvious flirting… especially onstage."

"Alright… but tell me if you find anything out"

"Well, I do happen to know that she enjoyed that kiss you gave her on the duet night"

"Really?!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, but don't say anything to her about me telling you, she'd kill me!"

"Alright Gin… I got to go. I'll see you later."

"bye!" She called after him before speeding down the hallway.

That night in the Girls Dorms…

"Gin, I don't know what to sing!"

"Relax herms… you'll think of something"

"How?"

"Okay, When I picked my song I did it based on how I feel for Harry… so who do you like?"

"Ron" Hermione said automatically without realising. She slapped her hands across her mouth in embarrassment.

"I KNEW IT!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "So how does he make you feel?"

"Well" Hermione said, still blushing "He makes me happy. Whenever I'm all stressed about class or something, all it takes is one of those silly-but-endearing grins of his and possibly a hug and my worries just melt away… the whole world seems to fade away actually… I can tell him anything and he can make me laugh even when I feel miserable… he's pretty cute too." She confessed, sighing dreamily.

"I know just the song!" Ginny announced. The rest of the night was spent in preperation for the concert on Friday.

* * *

When Friday finally rolled around, the contestants were informed at dinner that Harry had been eliminated from the competition… apparently out of jealousy, several male voters had written on their ballot that they think Ginny should be with them! This caused a few laughs but also Harry tightening his grip on Ginny's waist.

Later at the concert, Draco was pacing nervously… He was not going to ask Luna out onstage, but soon after, when he took his seat after the performance. Then it was his moment to go on, he took a deep breath and stepped onstage.

He was wearing a deep green t-shirt that clung nicely to the muscles of his well-toned chest and his hair hung loosely to his jaw line, it was unjelled.

The soft music of guitars began to play and he stepped up tot the mike and began to sing, looking intently at Luna the entire time, He was singing to HER after all…she was blushing furiously.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
  
hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

The music faded and the applause was loud. The judges approved of his choice of song… sprout had called him cute… he shuddered inwardly.

He sat down beside Luna placing his arm over her shoulders, a small box held in his hand.

She noticed it. (it was practically dangling in her face after all) "What's this?"

He opened it for her, it was a beautiful Emerald solitaire pendant on a silver chain. "Luna, will you go out with me?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes I will" she whispered, she was too overcome with joy to phonate properly. They Kissed softyl for a moment then turned to the stage, Ginny had walked on.

She was in a red halter and black pants, very simple but it looked absolutely stunning on her. Like the beauty was in the simplicity.

She took the mike in her hand and steadied herself as the music started to play

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long,  
lonely time. Time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.  
  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
to the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me,  
wait for me.  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.  
  
Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long  
lonely time. Time, goes by so slowly,  
and time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love, to me

She blew a kiss to Harry when the song ended, and went to get her criticism from the judges. When tht was done, she took her seat next to Harry and waited for Ron to come on.

Ron was dressed rather plainly. Simple navy blue shirt and black pants, but the fedora from the week prior was still present (he was occasionally reprimanded this week for wearing it to class!) Soon he began to sing.

****

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're brown or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Ron was fast becoming the object of many a girl's affections at Hogwarts, so the applause was huge with screaming girls. McGonagall was crying and Snape could recite no biting sarcasm that night, so Ron considered it to be a bit of a success. His happiness faded though, as did everything around him when she appeared onstage.

Hermione was in a dark blue long slinky halter dress that flaunted her figure perfectly. Her hair was down and straightened, she had smoky eye-shadow around her eyes and shiny nude lips. She stepped up to the mike and closed her eyes as the music began. Her body slowly swaying to the music as she allowed herself to be enveloped in it. She did not even open them for the first few lines of her song, when she did open them though, they settled on a certain redhead in the front row (no not GINNY! It was Ron!)

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...

The audience paused, then burst out loudly with cheers. Ron was blushing furiously. Hermione was also.

later that night Hermione returned to her room to find a single red rose on her pillow, with a note

Just in case you meant that song or me, I thought I should tell you, I love you

There was no name, but Hermione hoped it was Ron…

(A/N please read my other fics, Can't choose your family is actually coming along better than I had planned, please check it out!)


	6. Forced and own choice

The next day, Dumbledore announced to the school that for the next event, the contestants had to be assigned a song, each from a different but equally influential artist. They had to both sing and dress similarly to the artist they were assigned. The students would have the next day ONLY to vote and the top 3 were to be announced at dinner.

That night at dinner, it was announced that Ginny was eliminated. The other candidates were called up to the head table where sat the sorting hat. This caused Draco, Hermione and Ron to groan inwardly… the hat usually made things more difficult. They were each to put on the hat and have the hat tell them secretly what song they were to perform. They were to keep their number secret, unless the person they were telling was going to help them with their performance.

Ron was first up to the hat, when he took it off he was looking sickly.

"So what did you get?" asked Ginny when he sat down

"Not telling" he said.

Ron was greener than a slytherin.

Draco was another story… he looked like he was about to start skipping… he had been assigned "I've got you under my skin" as done by Frank Sinatra… 'bloody hell…" he kept whispering to himself happily

It was Hermione's turn now, she stepped up to the hat and slipped it on.

"Hmm…well seeing as I already assigned things from the other 2 major genre's we are basically looking at you singing something country. I can tell from your thoughts that you like to belt it out…. How about "Fancy" by Reba? Wait… I don't have to ask… you're doing it… break a leg!" With this Hermione slipped the hat off her head. 'well it could have been worse' she thought to herself.

That Friday, The students gathered eagerly in the great hall. The first thing they were greeted with was Hermione, with bright red hair that would have put the weasleys to shame, that went down to the middle of her back in loose ringlets. There was only one word to describe that hair… HUGE! She also was wearing a suit of turquoise and SEQUINS! (a/n got to love the old country style lol)

She stepped up to the mike and prayed to god that her singing would outshine her sequins.

I remember it all very well looking back it was the summer I turned 18

We lived on a one room run down shack on the outskirts of new Orleans

We didn't have money for food or rent, to say the least we were hard pressed

And mama spent every last penny we had to buy me a dancing dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair, then she painted my eyes and lips

Then I stepped into a satin dancing dress, it had a slit in the side clean up to my hip

It was red velvet trim and it fit me good

And standin back front the looking glass there stood a woman where a half grown kid had stood

She said "Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck then she kissed my cheek

Then I saw the tears welling up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak

She looked at our pitiful shack then she looked at me and took a ragged breath

She said "your pa's runned off, I'm real sick and the baby's gonna starve to death"

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said "to thine own self be true"

And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across the toe of my high heeled shoe

It sounded like somebody else that was talking askin "Mama what do I do?"

She said "just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy, and they'll be nice to you."

She said "Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Forgive me for what I do, but if you want out well it's up to you

Don't let me down now your momma's gonna move you uptown."

Well that was the last time I saw my momma when I left that rickety shack

Welfare people came and took the baby, momma died in the heaven black

But the wheels of fate started to turn and for me there was no way out

Wasn't very long till I knew exactly what my momma'd been talking about

I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow

I's gonna be a lady someday, though I didn't know when or how

But I couldn't see spendin the rest of my life with my head hung down in shame

Ya know I might have been born just plain white trash, but Fancy was my name!

She said "Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

Wasn't long after a benevolent man took me in off the streets

One week later I was pouring his tea in a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, a congressman and an occasional aristocrat

And then I got me a Georgia mansion and an elegant New York townhouse flat

Think of that…

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hypocrites that call me bad

They criticize Mama for turning me out no matter how little we had

And though I ain't had to worry about nothing for nigh on fifteen years

I can still hear the desperation in my poor mamma's voice ringing in my ears

She said "Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down!"

"Forgive me for what I do, but if you want out well it's up to you

Don't let me down now your momma's gonna move you uptown."

Well and I guess she did…

The outro music was drowned out by the sound of cheers, and despite the fact that snape sneered at her outfit, she had good criticism all around.

Draco was next on stage He had stolen Ron's fedora look… he sat on a stool with a mike in his hand

I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart of me

So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me

I've got you under my skin

I tried so, not to give in

I said to myself, this affair never will go so well

But why should I try to resist when Baby I know so well

I've got you under my skin.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, repeats everything in my ear

Don't you know little fool, you never can win

Use your mentality, wake up to reality

But each time that I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you, under my skin

I'd sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, how it yells in my ear

Don't you know little fool, you never can win,

Why not use your mentality?

Step up, wake up to reality

But each time I do just the thought of you

Makes me stop just before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin

Yes I've got you under my skin.

Everyone applauded and Draco exited the stage, he had done well, but he was very close to what ron had been doing for awhile.

Speaking of Ron…

"MOVE IT!" Ginny yelled

"Gin there is NO WAY I'm going onstage in this!" Ron yelled

"Well you have to! Do you want to win or not!?"

"Yes I do but not like this!"

"Did you see what Mione was wearing? Believe me yours is just as outrageous and APPROPRIATE FOR THE SONG!"

"WHY did I have to get the song by someone with a fetish for purple and big glasses?" Ron said dejectedly as he resigned to going onstage. The lights dimmed and he stepped up to the enchanted white grand piano.

The lights came up and some laughter was heard, but most were too shocked to speak.

Ron was in a Purple sequined suit with a white frill at the collar… he had the classic big Elton John-esque glasses. And to top it all off… a purple feathery hat and white platforms.

He started to play on the enchanted piano to the background music. 'to hell with what everyone thinks, if I'm to be voted out for this, lets go out with a bang!' he thought to himself before bursting into song.

I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock  
  
Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

LAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAA!LALALALALAAAA!LALALALALAAAAAA!  
  
But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans  
But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

LAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAA!LALALALALAAAA!LALALALALAAAAAA!

I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

LAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAA!LALALALALAAAA!LALALALALAAAAAA!

LAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAA!LALALALALAAAA!LALALALALAAAAAA!

LAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAA!LALALALALAAAA!LALALALALAAAAAA!

The music faded and soon a loud mix of laughter and applause erupted from the audience. You could not help but admire Ron's showmanship, he had pulled it off! And the Judges seemed to appreciate it… Snape was too busy rolling on the floor laughing his arse off to criticize him so he received good marks all around.

The next morning (a Saturday) , the students were informed that they would have until the upcoming Tuesday to vote, results would be announced that night. It was also announced that the next category would be an own choice category. So the 3 remaining performers left breakfast early to start on their songs.

(((I was gonna end the chapter here, but the next on is already in my mind, so here goes the end of the last chapter… I may possibly do an epilogue, ya never know!)))

By the time Tuesday rolled around, Draco was in a panic, he still had yet to pick a song, so he was always holed up in his dorm, running over thousands of ideas in his head, getting nowhere. Hermione had picked a song, but was still constantly adjusting the key, trying to find a good one for her voice. If she got in, she wanted to give the competition a run for his money! Ron was however, having no difficulty with his song, In his mind, he was thanking Merlin that his mother listened to almost nothing but Josh Groban last summer, it was a similar obsession to her infatuation with Lockhart in second year, but at least this bloke had SOME talent! (A/N Josh Groban in my mind is a sex symbol! Lets just make that clear! (((drool on keyboard))) ACK! NOOO!) He had the perfect song in mind…

That night at dinner, it was announced that Draco had been eliminated… a murmurs were heard about how he should have done something different from Ron, but Draco did not really care too much, he was sad for being eliminated, but happy because he still had no song, so that was one less thing to worry about!

Friday night came all too quickly for Hermione, she and Ron had only spoken rarely and briefly, it was not that they were competitive with each other that much, but the sexual tension was unbearable! She really was glad she had not picked a romantic song, it would just bring her mind back to all of this…

Before she went onstage, Ron came up to her.

"Hermione, break a leg" he said quickly as he gently kissed her cheek, blushing madly.

Hermione sadly did not have time to respond, she was ushered onstage by Ginny who had appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione stood, mike in hand, blushing with memory of Ron's kiss, in the spotlight. The stage went quiet… there was something different… Hermione had SHORT HAIR! It was cut just below her ears, flipping out just slightly, almost pixyish. She was in a dark turquoise cowell neck top with black stonewash jeans. She took a deep breath and soon the music started

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Concrete angel

The crowd stood speechless for a moment, a touching song coupled with Hermione's powerful voice, GOOD LUCK BEATING THAT RON! Was the unanimous thought of the crowd.

Ron had heard her, and he was just a little nervous, not only was he going to bear his soul to her, but she might beat him too! "well, it's now or never!" he thought to himself as he went onstage. Before the music started, he asked that Hermione come back to the stage. She did so, blushing furiously.

"Hermione, this song is for you" he said as he took her small hand in one of his large ones, holding a mike in the other.

I have been blind

Unwilling

To see the true love

You're giving

I have ignored every blessing

I'm on my knees

Confessing...

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long

Nothing could move me

For so long

Nothing could move me

Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am captured by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breathe

You're the ground beneath my feet

When did I stop believing

Cause I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

Hear my confession

"Hermione, I love you, will you go out with me?" he asked her, her reply was a sound and passionate kiss on the lips,the crowd cheered, and in the judging, Snape told them "Next time, get a room"

I'm gonna do a cliffy!!! MWAHAHAH! You, my reviewers, tell me who should win! (I'll do it my way anyway, I just wanted to ask you anyway!) next chappy will have prolly some fluffy stuff and I'm thinking… GROUP NUMBERS!!!! W00T!


End file.
